The Missing Scene Before Frodo's Departure
by Coriandra
Summary: Frodo and Sam talk about Frodo's leaving on their last night together. complete


FADE IN:  
  
EXT: Weathertop at night. The four hobbits are standing back to back with their swords drawn. Five Nazguls approach and scatter the hobbits in four different directions. The Witch king slowly approaches Sam, who swings at him with his hobbit sword and misses. The King draws his Mordor blade and stabs Sam in the shoulder. He screams.  
  
The scene changes to a group of Elves and hobbits sleeping peacefully outside. Sam wakes up and gasps. Frodo wakes up with a start that same instant.  
  
FRODO:  
Sam! What's wrong?  
  
SAM:   
Nothing, Mr. Frodo.  
  
FRODO:  
Nothing? (looks at Sam in disbelief) Sam, you're shaking like a leaf! (puts his hand on Sam's forehead) and you feel cold even though you're sweating heavily. (he gently pushes Sam back down and covers him with his blanket) You stay right here, I'm going to go get Elrond. (starts to get up)  
  
SAM:  
No, Mr. Frodo, please don't. I mean I'm not sick, I was just having a nightmare is all.  
FRODO:  
A nightmare, Sam? Tell me about your nightmare.  
  
SAM:  
We were back at Weathertop with our swords drawn and.....  
  
FRODO:  
I'm listening, Sam, please go on.  
  
SAM:  
Well, those five wraiths came just they did when... well.... you know. Only this time, they stabbed me instead of you.  
  
FRODO: Oh, I understand. (long pause)  
  
SAM:  
I'm sorry, Mr. Frodo, I didn't mean to remind you of that.  
  
FRODO:  
It's all right, Sam, I wasn't thinking of that. I was thinking about many times I wake up feeling just like you probably did a minute ago.

SAM:  
You? Mr. Frodo, have you been having these too?  
  
FRODO:  
Every night, Sam and some times more than once a night. I've been wounded by tooth, knife and sting and these things are going to haunt me for as long as I'm on Middle Earth.  
SAM:  
NO!  
  
FRODO:  
And to make matters worse, I've been sick with anniversary illness. It's going to kill me if stay here, Sam, I know it is.  
  
SAM:  
You never told me!  
  
FRODO: No, it wouldn't have been right. Knowing would have only have hurt you. I'm leaving as much for you as for myself, Sam. Can you understand that, Sam?  
  
SAM:  
I sort of do now, Mr. Frodo, after that nightmare I had. If you've been waking up that every night, something has to done and no mistake. I just wish you'd told me.  
  
FRODO:  
And what would you have done if I had?  
  
SAM:  
Well... I'd have let you talk about it for as long as you needed to, and then Rosie would've made you some herbal tea and we'd both have sat with you until you went back to sleep.

FRODO:  
That might been have all right at first, Sam, but it isn't just you any more or even just you and Rosie. You have little Elanor to think about. As I told you, you can't always be torn in two. How could you take care of a newborn baby and me?  
  
SAM:  
Well... hmmm, I guess I didn't think of that.  
  
FRODO:  
And even that hadn't been the case, I was getting worse all the time, Sam. There would have come a point when nothing anyone could have done would have helped and I didn't want you to see me like that.  
  
SAM:  
But Mr. Frodo, if it weren't for you the Shire'd be over run by orcs and all of Middle Earth would be under Sauron's control by now. You deserve to be taken care of.  
  
FRODO: I will be, Sam, and I'll have my reward in Valinor. How many mortals get that opportunity?  
  
SAM:  
True, I guess I didn't see it that way.  
  
FRODO:  
And Sam, I never meant for you to find out the way you did. I was trying for the longest time to work up the courage to tell you I was leaving. I was about to do that just before we met Bilbo and the Elves. I wasn't expecting to see them until we got to the Havens.  
SAM:  
I understand, Mr. Frodo. It wouldn't be like you to do that to me on purpose.  
  
FRODO:  
You're not to worry about me, Sam. You're still so young and have so much to live for. Make the most of your time and enjoy your life here. Will you do that for me, Samwise the Brave?  
  
SAM:  
Yes, Mr. Frodo, I promise I will. (smiles to himself) Samwise the Brave.  
  
FADE OUT 


End file.
